La Commande
by Albane
Summary: Défi 60 du Poney Fringant : M-Preg / Un accord secret, un soir, entre deux proches du Roi Elessar.


60ème défi ! Et pour l'occasion, un sujet bien particulier : le M-Preg ! Bien que d'abord quelque peu rebutée, je me suis dit que si ça s'appelait défi, c'était bien pour une raison. Je ne voulais quand même pas tomber dans le trash, donc, j'ai traité le sujet sur son aspect pratique. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

\- La Commande-

Il y avait longtemps que Thérégil ne recevait plus lui-même les clients. Sous Dénéthor, sa boutique avait bien marché, mais c'est avec le sacre d'Elessar que le véritable succès était venu. Le Roi l'avait choisi comme tailleur personnel mais finalement, très vite, toute la cour avait accouru chez lui, dans l'espoir de se faire bien voir. Il s'était agrandi, il avait embauché et peu à peu, il avait perdu le contact avec la clientèle, étant devenu un gérant à plein temps.

Mais ce soir-là, il avait un rendez-vous très spécial. Une missive signée par le Roi lui-même lui avait été portée il y a quelques jours: Il le priait d'accepter un rendez-vous privé et confidentiel avec le Haut Médecin de la famille Royale. On ne refusait pas une telle demande.

C'est donc dans son bureau, après la fermeture de la boutique, en étant passé par la porte arrière après le départ des employés, que Thérégil rencontra le Haut Médecin de la famille royale.

Formé à Imladris, celui-ci était le médecin personnel du Roi Elessar, de la Reine Arwen et du tout jeune Prince Eldarion. L'homme de science passa rapidement sur les formules de politesse et exposa rapidement le vif du sujet.

\- Le Roi Elessar souhaite que vous lui fournissiez, dans un délais d'un mois -deux maximum-, une nouvelle garde robe complète.

\- Même modèle ? Je veux dire, même ligne ? Je peux faire des changements mineurs de couleurs ou d'ornement en quelques jours…

\- Non, l'idéal est que cette nouvelle garde-robe ressemble trait pour trait à ses vêtements actuels.

\- Ils sont déjà usés ?

Connaissant la qualité de ses productions, cela l'étonnait, mais si le Roi l'avait décrété, il n'avait qu'à l'accepter.

\- Non point. Mais il faut … des vêtements plus larges, au niveau de l'abdomen.

\- Ah…

Thérégil sentit qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions, mais attendre les précisions.

\- Il va falloir prévoir une prise de poids non-négligeable chez le Roi dans les prochains mois.

La surprise dû se lire sur son visage car le médecin consentit à donner quelques détails.

\- C'est transitoire ! Mais il ne faut plus rien de cintré. Il ne supporte d'ailleurs déjà plus d'être serré à la taille. Il faut baisser l'attache du pantalon sous les hanches. Quant aux tuniques, ajustées aux épaules comme d'habitude, mais bien larges au niveau du ventre.

La gêne du médecin était palpable. Thérégil ne voulait pas en rajouter en posant des questions stupides, mais celle-ci lui échappa :

\- Pardon, mais qu'est-ce qui arrive au Roi ? Il m'envoie son médecin personnel pour commander des vêtements… Aurait-il un souci de santé ?

Le médecin eut l'air embarrassé, garda le silence, puis se lança soudain :

\- Certains préfèrent dire que ce n'est pas une maladie ! Mais concernant le Roi… c'est plus compliqué ! Ce n'est pas habituel… Je n'avais personnellement jamais vu cela. Mes maîtres Elfes sont même venus l'ausculter personnellement.

\- Et cela se traduit par une prise de poids abdominale ?

\- Eh bien, c'est à cause de la grossesse…

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Thérégil et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Oh, la Reine attend un deuxième enfant ! Quel bonheur !

Thérégil avait entendu parler de cela. Il arrivait que la grossesse de Madame ait des conséquences presque physiques sur Monsieur. Le tailleur s'était fait une image plus virile que ça du Roi et il comprit pourquoi cela devait rester secret. Pauvre Elessar, ce n'était pas drôle ce qui lui arrivait ! Ce que l'inconscient pouvait faire sur l'être humain, tout de même !

Le Haut Médecin le fixa un instant, l'expression neutre. Il baissa les yeux et pianota un instant sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête, ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, comme s'il hésitait à rajouter quelque chose. Et puis, finalement, il s'exclama :

\- Voilà ! Disons cela comme cela ! Vous pouvez vous inspirer des vêtements de grossesse des dames de la Cour, mais en masculin. Et il faut que ce soit le plus discret possible.

-Et la Reine ? Dois-je prévoir un nouveau trousseau de grossesse ? Ses vêtements créés pour quand elle attendait son Altesse le Prince Eldarion ont déjà quatre ans… Ils doivent être défraîchis et surtout, passés de mode !

\- La Reine n'a pas de besoin particulier, que je sache. En tout cas, ce n'est pas pourquoi on m'a envoyé vous voir ce soir !

Thérégil hocha la tête. Le médecin le poursuivit du regard pour le fixer intensément.

\- Les ajustements de vêtements de grossesse sur la collection du Roi. Cela doit être pratique, solide et surtout discret. Et vous aussi, vous devez être très discret, si vous pouviez y travailler seul, ce serait l'idéal ! Avez-vous bien compris ?

Thérégil hocha la tête. Oui, il était persuadé d'avoir bien compris.

Le Haut Médecin sortit satisfait. Le tailleur en savait assez pour réaliser les vêtements adéquat sans poser plus de question.


End file.
